


24.No Time

by Hetalia1912



Series: Eurovision 100 Themes Challenge [24]
Category: maNga (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Blood and Violence, Canon Temporary Character Death, Canon-Typical Violence, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, In this au Ferman is the youngest, Inspired by I Need U (Music Video), Inspired by The Most Beautiful Moment In Life | HYYH, It's hyyh what do you expect?, Mental Health Issues, OT6, Other, Past Orçun/Efe, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Time Loop, Violent Thoughts, just FYI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Eurovision 100 Themes Challenge [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1295189





	24.No Time

**8:00 AM**

They say if you love someone enough,you should be able to let them go.

Personally,I don't know about you,but I honestly think that's a bunch of complete _bullshit._

Because I have five people who I love enough that I keep trying to save them.


End file.
